<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All You Have Left by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561948">All You Have Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Innocent Steve Rogers, Loss of Virginity, Power Imbalance, Pseudo-Incest, Stepfather Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen year old Stephanie Rogers is devastated after the death of her mother. Her only support in the world is her loving stepfather Tony Stark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All You Have Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark and his stepdaughter Stephanie ‘Stevie’ Rogers sat solemnly at the private burial service of their wife and mother, Sarah Stark.  The thirty-eight year old had recently succumbed to a battle with ovarian cancer.  Tears streamed down the young face of the eighteen year old Stevie.  The ache in her heart over the loss of her mother was unbearable.  She wiped the tears with a shaky hand as she looked at her stepfather.  He was fighting his own emotions as well.  It was better to have this private ceremony with the only people Tony trusted in their world: Pepper, Happy and Rhodey.  Her mother would not have wanted a big spectacle.  Despite being married to one of the richest men in the world, she maintained her humble nature throughout her entire marriage.</p><p>As they made their way back to the Tower, Stevie and Tony exchanged no words.  He held her hand and she felt some comfort in the gesture.  She loved her Dad but she did not know how she could move on from losing her Mom.  She was so scared.</p><p>*</p><p>Over the last month, Stevie had a lot of time to herself.  Her father had poured himself into his work, probably his way of coping with his wife’s death.  Stevie did not have much to do.  She often spent most of her time with her mother.  Even before she married Tony Stark, her mother had home schooled her.  Sarah said she did not trust the world around her and always wanted to keep her daughter safe.  She worked odd jobs and different hours to be able to complete this task for her daughter.  Sarah only had one babysitter for Stephanie in her beginning years and she was a nice lady in her sixties named Edie who doted on the thin sickly child that she was in her early days.  Sarah toiled greatly to provide a sheltered upbringing for her daughter.  She did not want her exposed to the evil world around her.  Her co workers had no idea she even had a daughter.  Stephanie was conceived in a very abusive relationship when Sarah was twenty.  She was relieved when the father of her baby had been killed in an attempted robbery.  No one would ever be able to stake a claim for her baby girl. </p><p>She loved her Stephanie so much, even though her first decade was difficult.  Stevie was born prematurely and suffered from weak lungs and asthma.  Luckily, Sarah and Edie were so good with her that she did not often end up in the Emergency Room.</p><p>*</p><p>When Sarah met Tony Stark, she was working as a waitress at an establishment in Manhattan.  She made the journey everyday from Brooklyn because the money was really good.  Despite the hardships in her life, Sarah Rogers was a beautiful woman and Tony was smitten with her from the get go.  She did not know who he was because she didn’t pay attention to gossip magazines or world issues.  Her entire existence revolved around her beautiful Stevie.  He had a good laugh when after their third or fourth date she realized that perhaps Tony Stark was someone well known.  She attempted to break off their relationship, but Tony was insistent.  She thought perhaps he would walk away when she told him about her daughter but he didn’t.  When they finally met, Tony was besotted with the little eight year old girl with the big blue eyes.  When he proposed to Sarah he did so in front of Stevie, waiting for both of them to accept his hand in marriage. </p><p>He had loved his wife so much.  She had a kind heart and made him less ruthless in his business pursuits.  He loved her humility.  She grew into her role as director of the Maria Stark Foundation.  She used the money to help causes that were near and dear to her heart: homelessness, domestic violence, and Children’s charities. </p><p>Sarah told Tony about her life before she met him.  He knew she carried trauma from her previous life that was filled with domestic violence and her struggle to pay for food and medicine for her child.  He did not question her almost obsessive need to shelter her Stephanie or the fact she did not want other children.  She continued to home school her.  Despite marrying such a high profile man, the world was not aware that Tony Stark’s new wife Sarah had a daughter.  There was no picture of her.  They took family vacations to very secluded places. When they ventured outside of New York, they often traveled to the mansion in Malibu.  While there was a small staff in both, they were compensated handsomely and threatened with legal consequences if the existence of a Stephanie Rogers was leaked to the press.  And no one would ever take on Anthony Edward Stark in a legal battle.</p><p>His wife always wanted to keep her safe and innocent to the ugly world around them.  She limited her exposure to unsavory topics.  She placed locks on certain television channels or movies.  While at times, Tony thought it was too restrictive, he did not interfere with Sarah’s desire to shield her daughter from the world.  Stephanie was a true innocent.  Although she was eighteen, she had no life experience except as a coddled, loved child.  She was by no means bratty.  She simply did not have a normal upbringing. </p><p>*</p><p>Tony watched his little girl grow from a scrawny, sickly, pale child to a young woman of eighteen.  She was still very thin but she had matured and filled out.  Ten years of regular meals, the best medicine could buy and a safe stable environment and the love of two parents were amazing for her development.</p><p>*</p><p>Stephanie sat on her window seat watching the world go by from her room high in the Tower.  She was daydreaming when she heard J.A.R.V.I.S.’ voice overhead announcing that her father was outside her door.</p><p>She went over and opened it.  He looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes.  He was still grieving the loss of his wife.</p><p>“Hey sweetheart.”  He said with a smile.</p><p>“Hi.”  She said quietly as she pushed some of her long blond hair out of her eyes.</p><p>“I ordered some pizza if you want to eat.”</p><p>“Sure.”  She shrugged her shoulders as she followed him up to the Penthouse kitchen.  They rode silently up the elevator and exited into the grand space.  It was hard to walk in there.  It reminded her of her mother.  She felt her eyes tear but she refused to let them fall.  They sat at the table.  Tony handed a piece to her on a plate.  She hadn’t recovered her appetite fully but she took a small bite.</p><p>Tony watched his daughter.  He was worried about her and he knew he was partially to blame.  They were rolling out a big project at Stark Industries that he could not delay.  While it had been a good distraction for him, he had neglected her. </p><p>“Talk to me, sweetheart.”</p><p>She bit her lip as she looked at him with her great big blue eyes.  “Are…are you going to send me away now?”</p><p>Tony dropped his pizza on his plate.  “What?”  He tried to steady his voice to not frighten her.  “Why would you think that, honey?”</p><p>A tear dropped from her eyes as she looked down.  “You haven’t been here.  And…I’ve been all alone.”  She wiped her face.  “I came here because you married Mommy and now she’s gone.  Is that why you haven’t been here?  Am I supposed to go away now?”  She had great fear in her eyes as she trembled.  The world that she saw outside was big and vast and she had no idea what to expect.  Is everyone nice like Aunt Pepper, Uncle Happy, and Uncle Rhodey?  She knew from the shows she watched that sometimes kids had friends.  She never had a friend.  She did not know how to make them.  What would she do now?</p><p>Tony’s heart broke as he watched his little girl break down.  He was an absolute failure of a father.  “No, baby.”  He reached out and gathered her in his strong arms.  She was still small enough that he could do that.  He kissed the side of her head.  “That was my fault, honey.  I’ve been so sad about her that I neglected you.  I am so sorry.  I’ll do better.  Okay?”  She nodded against his neck.  He rubbed her back as he continued.  “And I will NEVER send you away.  All we have left is you and me.  We are family, forever.  Alright, sweetheart?”He felt her tears against his neck.  “I promise.”</p><p>“Okay, Daddy.”  She said as she tightened her thin arms around him.</p><p>*</p><p>Tony made the decision to step back from the company for a time.  He designated Pepper as the new CEO and Rhodey would be the new head of research and development of the military weapons they manufactured.  It was the right thing to do for his daughter.  They needed to heal and they could not do that apart. </p><p>*</p><p>Tony moved them for now out to Malibu.  It was the place with such great memories and the warmer weather was better for Stevie.</p><p>They had been there for the last five months and Tony felt better than he had in years.  Without the constant barrage of phone messages, meetings etc, he was sleeping great.  He didn’t miss the galas and fundraisers or anything that came with being the CEO of a multibillion dollar conglomerate.  He would still reap the benefits of the work because the name after all is Stark Industries, but until he was ready to go back, he was enjoying a more simple existence.</p><p>One aspect troubled him, though.  For the last few months, after a long hiatus, his libido had returned.  He had not had sex in over a year due to his wife’s illness.  He wasn’t bothered at the time, he was focused on her.  So if he had to rub one out on occasion, he did.  He had dreams…at first they were of Sarah but lately, Stevie had featured in them.  He knew it was wrong, but increasingly he couldn’t help his body’s reaction to her.  He tried to shove those thoughts away.  Perhaps he could hire a hooker but he did not want to leave Stevie alone for any amount of time.  She had been clingy since they arrived in Malibu.  He knew she was traumatized by her mother’s death.  She was scared he would be taken away.  She suffered from frequent nightmares and often Tony rocked her back to sleep.  He tried to control his body’s reaction when he held her but it was getting increasingly difficult.</p><p>*</p><p>One night, they were watching television.  One thing Tony had done since Sarah’s death is to loosen up the restrictions on what Stevie watched.  They were watching a generic program when the man and woman on screen started to kiss.  Tony wasn’t really paying attention, he was on his phone reading daily news when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stephanie sitting up and leaning forward closer to the television.  She seemed mesmerized by what was on the tube.  Tony looked up and saw the two characters making out.</p><p>“Stephanie, honey?”</p><p>“Daddy?”  She turned to him.  “What are they doing?”</p><p>Tony smiled.  “That’s called kissing, honey.”  His deceased wife, while they had a healthy sex life, did not want affection shown in front of her daughter.</p><p>“Why are they doing that?”  Her voice was so innocent, Tony’s cock started to stir.</p><p>“Well, when two people love each other, they like to kiss.”</p><p>“Really?”  She quirked her eyebrows.  “That seems silly.”</p><p>“It’s not, I promise you.”  He said with a chuckle as he turned his attention back to his phone.</p><p>*</p><p>Stephanie was quiet for the rest of the movie and they each retired to their own room later.  During the night, Tony heard her crying out.  It had been a few weeks since her last nightmare.  He hurried to her room and found her sitting up and crying.  He turned the light on and sat down on her bed.  He gathered her in his arms.  “It’s okay, sweetheart.  Daddy’s here.”  He rocked her until her cries died down.</p><p>“Won’t leave me, Daddy?  Like when Mommy died?”</p><p>“No, honey.”  He caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head.  “I’m here.  I’m here.”  He said and after she calmed, he laid her down.  She kept her death grip on him.  “Do you want Daddy to stay?”  She could only nod.    </p><p>“Light’s 8%.”  He commanded and the smart system fulfilled the command.  He gathered her into a comfortable position and he heard her sigh contentedly and she snuggled into his warmth.  Tony had to will his cock to not stir to life as he could feel her small supple breasts against his chest.  He took slow deep breaths to calm himself and his libido down.  It took some time to work but finally he fell asleep.</p><p>*</p><p>In the morning, luckily she had turned the other way during the middle of the night.  He could easily hide his morning erection as he stood and adjusted himself.  He sprinted towards the bathroom and got into the shower.  As the water cascaded down his body, he fisted his rock hard dick and stroked himself.  He was so revved up that it took less than a minute for him to cum. As he trembled with the aftershocks, he knew he was in trouble, but honestly, was okay with it.  It was just the two of them against the world.  What he did in the privacy of his own home wouldn’t hurt anybody.  Whatever was going to happen would happen.</p><p>*</p><p>A few weeks later, they were watching a movie after dinner.  Tony purposefully played a film this time that had some kissing and a little more.  He watched his daughter’s reactions as those particular scenes came up.</p><p>Stephanie followed the scene as it unfolded on the television.  The man and woman were kissing like the last movie they watched but this time, the man put his hand under her shirt.  The woman moaned at the gesture, Stephanie blushed as she felt a strange little tingle down in her privates.  She did not understand why it did that.  She wanted to ask her dad but somehow maybe it felt weird to ask him?  She was so confused.  She waited until the movie ended and turned to Tony.</p><p>“Um…Daddy?”</p><p>“Yes, sweet pea?”</p><p>“Um…”  She bit her lip.  “That…um man and woman…they were kissing like in the other movie.”</p><p>He smiled kindly.  “Remember I said that when a man and woman love each other, they do things like that.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because it feels good.”</p><p>She thought for a moment, that was not what she had expected him to say.  While watching them, for a little bit she wondered what that would feel like.  She believed her father when he said that it probably felt good because she had that odd sensation in her private parts.  Her mother never explained what her privates were for except for peeing and for bleeding. She started her bleeding at 16 yrs old. Stephanie hated it so much she had asked her mother to help with that.  Sarah did not want Stephanie to understand what her menses meant, so after her first few periods, she had convinced her doctor to place her on birth control pills to stop the bleeding.  Stephanie took her ‘vitamin’ daily and luckily the bleeding did not come back.</p><p>She looked up when her father spoke.  “Come here, sweetheart.”  He held out his hand and she scooted closer to him.  “Do you want to know how it feels?”</p><p>“How what feels, Daddy?”</p><p>“Kissing.”</p><p>She gasped as she withdrew her hand.  “But, you’re my Daddy.  Is that okay?”</p><p>“It is, honey.  Do you know why?”  She shook her head.  “When I married your Mommy, you came to live me.  I only met you then.  Do you understand?”  She slowly nodded her head.  “I love you so so much, but you know that you had a father before me?”</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>“Your Mommy told me about him.”</p><p>“How do Mommy and Daddies have babies?”</p><p>Tony smiled at her innocence as he caressed her smooth angelic face.  “I’ll explain later but it’s not important right now.”</p><p>She paused.  “You’re still my Daddy though now right?” She asked as her eyes reflected confusion.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“And…but… it’s okay if we kiss?”</p><p>“Absolutely, honey.  I want to make you feel good.  And I love you so it’s not wrong.”  He paused.   “Do you want that?”</p><p>She bit her lip as she nodded tentatively.  She had felt so rotten often since her Mommy died that she looked forward to feeling good.  And after her Daddy gave up his work, he had done such a good job staying with her, watching movies, helping her with nightmares that she wanted to show him she was grateful.  “Does…will it feel good for you, too?”</p><p>“Yes, baby.  It would make me really happy.  Remember, we love each other, so it is okay.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”  She smiled as she looked at him with trusting eyes.  “I want you to feel good too.” </p><p>Tony scooted closer to her as he gently ran his finger down her face. He leaned in and chastely kissed her lips.  He waited a moment before he carefully forced her mouth open and to sneak his tongue in there.  All Stephanie could do was follow his lead.  She whined as she felt his hand slide up her shirt and caresses her small breast.  When she felt like she needed to breathe, she pulled back, a blush traversing her face.  She was slightly panting at the intensity of the kiss.</p><p>“How did that feel, baby?”  Tony said as his trapped cock throbbed.</p><p>“I…I…”  She was a loss for words. </p><p>“Take your time and tell Daddy how it was.”</p><p>Her private area was quivering and she felt a wetness developing but didn’t understand.  She was so confused.  “Daddy, I…I don’t know what’s wrong.”</p><p>Tony appeared concerned as he grabbed her hand.  Maybe he pushed too fast.  “You can tell me.  I won’t be mad.”</p><p>She was so embarrassed.  “Down there…”</p><p>“Where, honey?”</p><p>She blushed as she pointed to her genitals.</p><p>“You mean your vagina?”</p><p>“What’s that, Daddy?”</p><p>“Your private area is called your vagina.”</p><p>“Okay.”  She attempted to smile.  “It feels funny.”  She sounded distressed.</p><p>“How do you mean, baby?”</p><p>“It..it feels like I pee pee’ed but I swear I didn’t!”</p><p>Tony warmly smiled as he understood.  “No baby, you did nothing wrong.  When we kiss, it makes us feels good all over and especially there.”</p><p>“Really?  Nothing is wrong with me?”</p><p>“Usually not, baby.  Why doesn’t Daddy look just in case?  It will make you feel better and I can make sure nothing is wrong okay?”</p><p>Stephanie wasn’t sure if that was a good idea, though.  Only her Mommy had seen her privates…or her vagina as she knew to call it now.  What a strange term. She had a weird feeling about it but she trusted her Daddy.  He would never do anything that was wrong.  So she nodded and stood up.  Her daddy picked her up and brought him to his large room.  He sat her down on the bed and brought her lips to his again and they kissed for a few more minutes.  Stephanie found herself squirming at the sensation down below.  “Daddy…”  She whispered, unsure of what would happen next. </p><p>“Okay, baby…now Daddy wants to see how beautiful you are okay?”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>He continued to sit on the bed and he had her stand up and placed her between his legs.  She was wearing a simple cotton dress and bobby socks.</p><p>“Take your dress off for Daddy so I can see you and make sure your privates are acting right.”</p><p>Her arms trembled as she slowly lifted her dress up and over her head.  She stood there, her pale skin stained crimson as she was only her white cotton panties and bra.  Tony nearly groaned as he could see a small wet patch soaking through her crotch.</p><p>“Good sweetheart, now lay down for me.”</p><p>“O-Okay Daddy.”  She quietly answered as she complied.</p><p>“Good girl.  Now Daddy is going to take your panties and bra off.  I’ll be able to see how pretty you are.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” She bit her lip as he slowly lowered her panties.  She could feel the wetness in her privates.  She covered her eyes as Tony gently opened her legs.  He could see her nearly bare pussy glistening.</p><p>“So good for me, baby.  So good.”</p><p>“Is there anything wrong, Daddy?”</p><p>“No sweetheart, your vagina is acting normal because I made you feel good with kissing.”</p><p>She whined when he brushed his finger against something causing her to arch off the bed for a moment.  All she could feel was her vagina pulsating almost to the beat of her heart. </p><p>“I’ll make it feel so so good.  Can I do that?”</p><p>She knew that she needed more.</p><p>“Please…I need…”</p><p>“Okay, sweetheart.  Remember only daddy can make it feel better.”</p><p>“Okay, Daddy.”  She was not sure what he would do next but suddenly he leaned over and his mouth was on her privates!  Shocked, for a moment, Stephanie tried to push him away.</p><p>“Stephanie!  Daddy is trying to help you out.  Are you going to be ungrateful?”</p><p>“No, Daddy!  I’m sorry!  I just didn’t understand what you were doing!”</p><p>“I’m helping you, baby.  You’ll see.  Don’t be disobedient.”</p><p>“I promise Daddy.  I won’t.”  She trembled in fear as Tony lowered himself again and she felt the swipe of his tongue over her vagina.  “Oh!!”  She exclaimed as he sucked and licked and worked his tongue around.  For a moment, she thought what a strange things for someone to do but she soon became lost in the pleasure.  “D-Daddy..oh gosh…oh…oh…”  New sensations flowed through her but she didn’t understand them.  She felt something building inside her.  “Oh!  Daddy…what’s happening?”</p><p>Tony lifted up for a split second.  “It’s okay, baby…let go.”</p><p>“Oh…gosh…oh….oh…AHHHHHHH!!!”  Electricity flowed through as she arched off the bed.  A feeling of euphoria encompassed her.  She flopped down on the bed, feeling sweaty and fatigued.  Her body felt like mush in the most amazing way.</p><p>She panted heavily as she recovered.  Tony leaned in and kissed her passionately, Stephanie cringing as there was wetness all over his mouth.</p><p>“God…Stephanie, baby.  It’s daddy’s turn to feel good.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”  She said in a breathless tone.  “How do I make you feel good?”  She watched as Tony stood and disrobed.  Her eyes widened as she saw a thick rod protruding from his private area.</p><p>“What is that, Daddy?”</p><p>“That’s my privates, baby.  Boys have a penis.”</p><p>“Where does it go?”</p><p>“It fits perfectly into your vagina.”</p><p>She blinked a few times.  “It’s too big!  It won’t fit.”</p><p>Tony tilted his head.  “It will fit, baby.  You don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”  He paused as he started to stroke his nine inch leaking cock.  “I just made you feel good…don’t you think I deserve it too?”</p><p>“Will it hurt?”</p><p>“A little the first time, but since you are so wet after Daddy used his tongue on your privates, it will be okay.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”  She responded nervously.  She did not want him to be mad.  She laid down and spread her legs and then she felt his penis at her entrance.  Her heart was pounding as he positioned himself.</p><p>Tony couldn’t wait to push into her tight heat.  And better yet, he didn’t need a condom because he knew her ‘vitamins’ were birth control.</p><p>“Love you, baby.”  He leaned down and kissed her and then brought her legs up and out and thrust inside her with one push.  Stephanie cried out in pain as she felt her Daddy tear through something.  Tony for a moment did not take heed to her discomfort; he finally was inside his girl. </p><p>“Hurts, Daddy.”  Tears flowed from her blue eyes.  Tony kept moving.</p><p>He pushed in and out enjoying the tightness.  It was like a vice against his aching cock.  He knew he wouldn’t last long as he enjoyed her.  Finally, he shot his seed inside her and collapsed against her. </p><p>After some time, he propped himself to look at her.  A few more tears escaped.  He wiped them gently.  “It’s okay, baby.  The first time when a penis goes in hurts a little bit but gets better after that.”</p><p>“O-Okay, Daddy.”</p><p>“Didn’t I make you feel good first?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m so proud of you for taking care of me too.  Daddy was very happy inside you.”</p><p>Good emotions flowed through her that she helped him too.</p><p>“My grown up baby girl.  Daddy is so proud of you.”</p><p>“Thank you Daddy.”</p><p>Tony gathered Stephanie to him and slipped his finger inside her and proceeded to go to sleep.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>